A New Hero
by Microbiology Major
Summary: Inspired by the Lion King, this is a story that looks at what would happen if Zerg defeated Buzz Lightyear and who would be the new intergalactic hero that would take his place. Warning though, there is at least two people that die in this story. Buzz Lightyear characters and Lion King are owned by Disney. GI:JOE comics and the characters there in are owned by Hasbro.


A/N: Hi guys, this is my first story that I've ever written so any constructive criticism would be great. I have no idea how long this story is going to be so it'll be done when it's done. Also, thanks to Fox for the review. :D

The only character I own is Damion Sunfire.

*Line*

Chapter One: Pirating

_*Blang* *Blang,* _the auto- pilot felt the cargo ship shake under Zerg's battle cruiser's lasers.

_By the rings of Saturn, why does this always happen on my rout?!_ AP-99 thought to himself._ First that attack by Warp Darkmatter over the NOS-4-A2 crate and now this!_ Another barrage of laser fire hit the side of the cargo ship. AP-99 could see at least fifty hornets start to descend from the battle cruiser and make their way toward his cargo ship.

"Craters!" AP-99 exclaimed as the hornets came closer.

Ap-99's vid-screen hissed and a small insectoid appeared, "Cargo ship 99, you are to immediately stop and surrender to Evil Emperor Zerg. Any resistance will be met with hostile action, be prepared to be boarded." The little insectoid vanished from the vid-screen and all that was left was silence.

_Great,_ _just like the last time,_ thought AP-99 to himself_. _He turned to his right and started to send a distress signal to Star Command, but stop in mid-action. _The last time Star Command got involved my ship got destroyed, I lost four months' salary, and Commander Nebula's idiotic son cost me thousands of Uni-Bucks in repair bills! Sure the Alliance paid back my repair bills, but it took them almost a year and a half before I even received the check! _The more AP-99 thought about it, the more he was against the idea of calling Star Command. _Zerg can have whatever he wants; I am not going to go through that mess ever again! _Turning toward the vid-screen, AP-99 hailed Zerg's battle cruiser and the little insectoid appeared. "Battle cruiser EEZ-79 here," said the little insectoid glaring at AP-99, "State your business." AP-99 added a nervous stutter to his voice and did his best interpretation of a panicked look as he said, "Th-this is the auto-pilot of c-c-cargo ship 99, I wh-wish to inform you that I s-s-surrender." The little insectoid made a curt nod and replied, "Acknowledged" and once again his face disappeared from the vid-screen. AP-99 was quite pleased with himself as he leaned back and listened as hornets drilled holes into the side of his ship. _As long as it's recorded in the Black Box that I surrendered to do fear of becoming harmed during a high jacking, the insurance will cover anything that's stolen and or damaged AND I get off the hook for not sending a distress signal to Star Command. I mean, it's Zerg that's attacking me, not some pathetic space pirate like Torqure. Surely Star Command will understand my decision. _

*Line*

After the hornets were finished drilling into the cargo ship, a small space craft exited out of the battle cruiser's hanger bay and made its way toward the cargo ship. The space craft lined up with the side of the cargo ship and extended a long tube on to the holes that were drilled by the hornets. With a loud*_Klang,* _that shook the entire cargo ship, the tube was attached. Its doors *swooshed* apart and two yellow hornets stepped out and stood at attention on either side of the new entrance. A tall purple clad figure, wearing what would appear to be a dress, walked out of the tube and stepped into the cargo ship.

"Grubs!" yelled the Evil Emperor.

Three Grubs ran down the tube and onto the cargo ship. One of them tripped over the foot of a stationary hornet that was guarding the Emperor and hit the back of Zerg's left calf, causing Zerg to stumble forward. Zerg whip around and glared at the insolent bug. The Grub quickly picked himself up and began to stutter an apology and grovel before his Emperor's feet. Zerg reached down, snatched the Grub by the throat, and held him at eye level. "Don't ever do that again" seethed the Evil Emperor, "Understand?!"

"Y-yes my Evil Emperor!" Choked the Grub.

"Good!" Zerg released his grip on the Grub and as he fell, Zerg turned toward to other two Grubs that were standing at attention. "Now let's wrap this up before Lightyear arrives. We have about, oh… forty to forty-five minutes, so let's get moving!"

"Um… Emperor Zerg?" asked the Grub that tripped onto Zerg meekly.

Zerg turned back to the Grub, glaring at him. "Yes?"

"Um… we may have more time, sir."

"Oh really, and how's that?" Zerg raised a questioning eye brow and crossed his arms as he spoke to the Grub.

"Well, w-we did not intercept a distress signal from the cargo ship." Responded the Grub, cringing under Zerg's gaze.

"Meaning?" With his arms still crossed, Zerg leaned forward as he listened to the Grub.

"Star Command doesn't know about us high jacking the cargo ship, sir. Buzz Lightyear isn't coming" As the Grub said this, he gained a little more confidence and he began to stand straighter.

"Oh well, that is good news!" Zerg stood straight up and began to rub his claw like gray hands together in excitement. "My horoscope did say that today I would benefit from some's lack of communication. Make a note to renew my subscription to 'Evil's daily Horoscope.'"

"Alright then," turning toward the one of the other two Grubs, Zerg pointed at one and said, "You there, go to the auto-pilot and get the manifest. I want to know about everything that's on this ship!"

The Grub turned from the Emperor and dashed down the corridor toward the cargo ship's bridge.

"I'm going to teach that Damion Sunfire a lesson on what happens when a crime lord doesn't pay for his order of plasma-cannons and "Green Winds of Change" perfume, one way or another." As he said this, Zerg's face turn into a grimace and his voice, which dropped in volume, was chillingly soft, while containing a growl. Zerg turned toward the cargo hanger, he grab the edge of his cape, causing his dark plum cape to swirl about him. He walked down the corridor, flanked by two hornets on either side of him with at least twenty-five more marching behind him.

*Line*

A/N: Okay I'm ending the chapter right here for now. Once again any constructive criticism is appreciated and let me know if I've painted the background well enough. Also that "Green Winds of Change" reference was from the episode "The Crawling Flesh," which I do not own. Thanks for viewing! :D


End file.
